This invention relates generally to outdoor sleep products, and more particularly to sleeping bags.
Sleeping bags are used in a wide variety of wilderness applications, including rock and ice climbing, camping, backpacking, fishing, mounting climbing, etc. These activities are carried on throughout the year in a range of climatic regions and weather conditions. Currently, sleeping bags are designed with a weight adapted for a particular season, such as summer weight, fall weight, winter weight, or for a particular temperature range, such as 5-15 degrees Fahrenheit, 15-30 degrees Fahrenheit, etc. Outdoor enthusiasts who wish to use a sleeping bag in both warm and cold environments presently are required to purchase a separate sleeping bag designed for each environment. Purchasing multiple sleeping bags is costly to the user and takes up storage space in the user""s home.
It would be desirable to provide a sleeping bag configured to be adjustable to a range of insulation levels, such that a single sleeping bag may be used in both warm and cold conditions.
A sleeping bag is provided. Typically the sleeping bag includes an outer shell, a plurality of slots positioned adjacent the outer shell, each of the slots being configured to receive a respective insulator. Typically, each of the insulators may be inserted and removed selectively to adjust the warmth of the sleeping bag. The outer shell may have a plurality of compartments filled with an insulative material. In addition, the insulators each may be configured to be inserted into a respective slot using an insertion tool. Typically, the insulator includes a valve configured to receive the insertion tool, and the valve is configured to inhibit a filler material from exiting the insulator. The insulator includes an outer surface enclosing a filler material. The sleeping bag may be configured to transition between a light-insulation configuration, a medium-insulation configuration, and a heavy-insulation configuration by insertion and removal of the insulators.